


Vacation in Sicily

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Vacation, Feels, Happy Hogan Mentioned-Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes Mentioned-Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Mentioned-Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Virginia Pepper Potts goes on vacation with one Tony Stark and Rhodey Rhodes out to Sicily. In Sicily, she meets the family that he been secretly frequently visiting for around the decade he knew about any of them. She is hoping it is not the crazy fun that two men had back in college. She hopes.
Series: Enass-AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1-Flight Planes

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused about what is happening, you can always go back to the start of this series to read. This AU is really, all the same, up till the end of Civil War then it diverges into full AU (No Infinity and End game).
> 
> Thank you for reading and have fun

Chapter 1-Flight Planes

Time was 4:21 AM of a Saturday morning, in an early fall. It been a crazy year so far. Renovations were going well, the unfortunate pardons passed through and paperwork for signatures was sent to the Rogues. Here is Pepper Potts with her luggage bag and backpack for a week's stay in Sicily. Early as always and waiting for one Tony Stark and Rhodes.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves those two assholes, they work hard and long hours. Rhodey gets a full night of sleep, but Tony is such a gremlin he sleeps when sleep jumps him in the alley a night. That was a terrible analogy, but she is tired. She rushed here because Tony said they would be leaving from the airport at 5 AM sharp. As to avoid any bushy eyed weirdos. Heathens. Though this man is up (should be up) at 3 in the morning texting them random jokes and questions that should be equivalent to shower thoughts. Then again, Tony may have skipped sleeping (she knows he suffers from insomnia and nightmares) and been awake till now.

Looking up from her phone adjusting the neck pillow, she saw the two men she been waiting for. Rhodes rolling himself up to her while a half-awake and squirrely Tony leaned against the wheelchair carrying the luggage. She can tell he is tired because one eye was a reactor blue, and the other was a sleepy brown.

“You guys were almost late.” She spoke to them with a teasing tone.

Tony flapped at his tired arm resting his chin on his friend’s head. Rhodey patted his cheek, the Colonel for what it is worth looked awake. Though the three thermoses of coffee he between his thighs, one looking suspiciously drank of. Rhodey looked at the coffee before handing her one closest to his knees.

“Yeah sorry, Tony insisted to carry the bags if I hold the coffee.”

“Cofea.” Tony grunted through daze vocal noise.

Pepper laughed sipping the coffee and tea blend. She was sold on this; it was the right kick and she could add honey and sugar to it without it being so weird. It was really the only coffee Tony drank now; he said his mom ruined his taste buds forever. She almost told him his mom could market this blend but then Tony got huffy about having to share with assholes. She giggled more behind her Thermo of coffee at how bratty Tony can get about sharing things. It wasn’t even the classic only-child syndrome thing but more on the fact, if he had something he liked, he usually kept it for himself if possible. Sharing with a few select people. Right now, allowing Pepper to see more of his life. The inside Jokes, meeting Mecili and Nesreen in person.

She would never say that him seeing and meeting his family was a miracle cure. He admitted to her, that he isn’t completely over his fear of the dark, water, the New York Skyline, his father, Rogers, and a load of other things. Sometimes she wonders how he managed to keep going but seeing him reaching over Rhodes's shoulder to get his Cofea, making fake moaning sounds when sipping. Rhodey cackling smacking playfully at him. Listening to Tony snort choking laughter, she knows it was love and friendship that kept this man going. Though Tony will never really admit that to them or others.

“Alright, boys before you two make a mess all over the floor wasting good cofea, let get on the plane before people start to crowd us.” She suggested getting her things.

Rhodey agreed to take a loud slurp along with Tony. At that moment she saw the strong resemblance between the two. Then a sudden urge to smack both of them upside their heads. Yet, she took her own copying their own loud slurp noise.

Tony stopped, swallowed cackling excitedly about how she did it. Rhodey laughing and hooting about how Potts finally crossed over to the dark side. This led as the three walked to the private jet with Tony doing heavy breathing noises and quoting movie lines. Pepper listened to Rhodes doing the same noises then making a type of chittering noise in the back of his throat letting Pepper hear a new sound of a wheezing cackle from her former boss. Then in a twisted surprise, they somehow got into a rapid-fire conversation about why Alien 1 wanted to get Alien 2, about the Romeo and Juliet thing behind Human female 1 and Alien 1 (Scar? What the hell?). That topic then went into deeper things about why serial killers and killers in horror movies do what they do.

This conversation carried on till they reached cruising altitude. To say Pepper never been enthralled by two nerdy brainiacs, well that would be a lie. It was like hearing poetry in motion, about movies. All that was about movies they watched over the years. She already told them she doesn’t mind spoilers when they got into heated debates about Star Trek, Star Wars, and Battle Star Galactica a while back. The merits of each one, what they brought differently, and why the relationships on those teams were detrimental and integral to the team.

Safe to say, Pepper knows more than she thought she would about why Michael Myers should be watched over more and treated like humans but Jason had the sadder back story and just fuck Freddy Rapist Kruger. Pepper has to agree with all three of those points. 

She was almost asleep, till she saw Tony bring out his three toys and the sweater. He already was wrapped in his blanket. He has two, one was from the Rhodey’s family, little sister Jennie and the other is from Tony’s long-dead grandmother, Momma’s side. When one blanket needed to be washed, he brings out the other. The strawberry blonde woman watches her friend tug on the sweater till he was swamped in it. She saw the twitches in his fingers, the tugging at the sleeves, the tired look in his eyes.

Seeing Rhodey watching over their friend, she patted Tony’s knee gently giving him a cheerful smile. He gave a meek one back. Tony letting down his walls and guard usually meant he felt safe, safe as he could be.

Rhodey watched Pepper curl up, after giving Tony a cheery smile before taking the time to get comfortable and sleep for the flight over to Rome Italy, before making the 10-hour drive down to Reggio. He watched his little brother curl up more caress his bear ears. A quick smile at the bear but the tightness in his jaw never loosen.

Tony called him, before the trip came up, someone came into his Tower and stole the file. Stole his life before, during, and post-Howard. The fake notes, the medical records with redacted or false claims how he had been hurt. The cover-up about his life. That file was stolen. It pissed Rhodey off because he can only say it was the Rogues or a really smart reporter. Who knew when Tony would be out of the Tower and FRIDAY would be down? Tony wasn’t scared for himself but for his family.

They were superheroes, whoever has that isn’t going to destroy his best friend, no they were putting innocent people at risk. Hell, all of Sicily could come under fire because of someone who had a bone to pick with Tony for no reason! Rhodey understood, he kept it a secret all these years. He understood because Tony let him read the letters, the notes, the fake paperwork, the lies, and the abuse. Jarvis, the butler, and Ana his wife kept a record of everything. They hoped one day they could wreck Howard’s Stark reputation when they retired. Howard Stark died before that, they felt prudent not to. Something about Stane being just as slimy as Stark. The pictures, the details. Even without those records (also in the file, way back) the proof was on the back, the thighs, the nightmares, and the way Tony seems to… not love himself.

Rhodey sees it in Tony, the days it gets too much. The time of night when his head screams. The moments when he wakes up to no light. The way every closet he has is spacious, huge, with a vent entryway and a backway. Exits. Outs. Not locked in a closet. The Colonel felt his teeth grinding, not caring if Tony picked up on the grinding. It pissed him off because some asshole (looking at you Rogues) had his file. Information. They could scoff and call it fake. They could burn it. They could share it. The best of a worst-case scenario is that, if it is the Rogues, then they may just ask stupid questions. See the birth certificates, the pictures, and Tony can hopefully not get cold feet long enough to flip them off and leave with his file.

Another thing the Colonel was pissed about. The times he has nightmares about Rogers, Tony called him in a panic, breathing labored as he rushed through about not feeling his chest, HowardSteve (Howard and Steve) loomed over him, shield high up, the continuous banging, the lashings that reopened, and the self-degrading, self-hate, insults that fell from the mouth of his nightmare and the wind that was his voice.

The black male shook his head, the description of that dream sent bile rising up. His name was almost on the tip of the pilot of Iron Man lips, but it was cut off with a whimper. That was the night Rhodey set up homestead in two places. Compound and tower. It was the night also they binged watched musicals and operas.

Rhodey laid down on the loveseat airplane seat, as his fingers tapped a morse code, Fiji.

The quirk of a smile he saw on Tony’s face, gave him a small relief. He got a return message of, Okay.

Rhodey sat up against the pillow of his seat, watching the genius brush against his Bucky (Guard) Bear’s fur. “Hey, how much of a head gasket Roger would blow if he knew you had a Bucky Bear?”

“I hope he loses his whole head,” Tony replied with a bigger smile. “Honestly, I am glad… you know they never got close to me.”

“You figure?” Rhodes replied.

“Yeah. I now know where I stand. At first, after the Loki bullshit… I thought we could get along. Decently okay. Then Ultron, but I thought, shit we all make mistakes but… they looked at me like I was untrustworthy. Unworthy to be on their team. But I realized truly after Siberia… that I know where I stand.” Rhodey nodded in agreement to the younger male assessment.

“I mean when they come back… I don’t think I can trust them anyhow. If they did steal my file… well, that just makes them really fucking untrustworthy to me. A risk to my life, to our lives. I will work with them but far as letting them close outside of working hours and civil roommates, I can’t. Rhodey-bear. I can’t.”

“And you don’t have to Tones,” Rhodes reassured him about not having to be less than civil to them. No trust was needed outside of the field.

“What if… what if I started to try to trust them… I am scared if I let any of them in again… it’ll be like Stane.”

That was the real big break of trust. Howard destroyed him emotionally and mentally, Stane just added to the injury.

“Then never let them get that close. If you want closure to talk to them when you are ready, not when they demand.” Reaching over, Rhodes held the genius’s wrist, “You never have let them in further than you want them to. I am always near my phone.”

Tony let out a shaky breath turning his hand to grab the colonel’s wrist, “Thank you Honeybear.

“Welcome Tones.”

In the near silence of the flight, both the men know it was one of the Rogues (Natasha) who stole his file or a really determine bastard. Extremely determine reporter. They have to wait, play it by ear.

The thought of the Rogues brought the Siberian Incident, that situation was ugly and really unnecessary for the reason that Barnes was truly not at fault because of brainwashing. Yeah, Barnes would of went through a trial, but the proof will show he was in fact tortured and brainwashed. Making him a POW, leading him to get the help he needs.

Everyone else is at fault. Rhodey doesn’t give a damn. Tony may take most (never some) if not, all of the blame, mistakes, and blame like Atlas, but Rhodey would make sure they understood how bad they fucked up. Here and now, Rhodes was not going to be easy on them. Wasn’t going to be cordial or merry with them. Civil coldness. If Tony needed another person behind him, Rhodey was going to be the person, like he has been for years and will be. They will come to learn this when the Rogues came back on American Soil.

“No planning murder gumdrop.”

“Was not.”

Tony snorted smiling more, “You have your ‘ _Let start a riot_ ’ look. Or ‘ _plan a murder_ ’ look.”

Rhodes spluttered in the offense, “Now, excuse me, sir. It was my ‘ _I am about to square up_ ’ look.”

Laughing quietly, the billionaire grinned into his bear, “Riot look and murder look then.”

“It was for the rogues,” Rhodey spoke truthfully.

Both men felt pillows tossed at them by a now awake Potts. She smiled at them like they were adorable, “No more talking about the Rogues. We are on vacation. The Rogues don’t belong on a family vacation.”

The two men grinned at her agreeing about it. To say the Rogues haven’t truly left their minds that would be true. It was the fear of them doing something to Tony if they had the chance. Cornering the man. Making him do something he doesn’t want to do.

Tony himself knew he would probably never be ready to face the ex-teammates. He will never be ready to withstand being in the same room with them for longer than his nightmares took (45 minutes tops for the nightmares, so like 10 for the team), he would never be ready to live in the manor again either, he would never be ready. He was not sure if faking it till he made it would work when facing all that.

Those thoughts as meddlesome as they were was put away for future Tony to unpack eventually


	2. Chapter 2-Coastal Driving

When the three touched in Rome, around 2:30 PM the same day the three friends put their stuff in a pre-rented car. Pepper found out that Rhodey and Tony quickly pulled out wallets full of Euros. Pepper gave both men bewildered looks as they began counting their collecting funds. Staring at them still, the two looked up seeing her confusion.

Rhodey laughed hint a strained nervousness, “Oh yeah, Tony has a mechanic shop down in Sicily. He has been you know working beside the last one back in April? Right?” The Colonel turned to see Tony already paying for their car rental for the week. “Anyway,” Rhodes turned to Pepper again, “The first I was out here, Tony basically said I work for him, fancy that,” Rhodes sniffed while he stretched out his legs. “He has been paying ever since. Mostly for record-keeping and sales. Tony does the fixing.”

“Wait, wait…” Pepper shook her head as she whipped around to see Tony conversing with the car renter. “He works while on vacation?”

Rhodey laughed quietly putting away the rest of his money, “Basically. Pepper, you already knew Tones is a workaholic. If he is not exploring Sicily or even lounging in Reggio, he works. However, it is more you know… not work, because he is having fun.”

The CEO blinked her eyes at him like he grew two heads an unbelieve guffaw at the confusing Head of R&D. He leaves the states, his job, and superheroing for a week to lounge, hang out with his family, or work. She was not upset, happy that he really is taking it easy and getting his hands messy with fixing stuff. Because he can. Next, she is going to know he doesn’t charge an arm and a leg.

“Alright I am pretty sure I know this answer,” She picked up most of the luggage aside from what Rhodey is holding in his lap, “How much does our gremlin of a friend charges?”

“Not an arm or leg.” The male replied with a smile rolling off to the car when Tony shouted to them about being the one to drive and them being slowpokes.

The strawberry blonde woman shook her head. To give, way of giving, and compassionate.

The drive took around 10 hours leaving the three to share a decent hotel room. Pepper was trying to sleep but Tony and Rhodey were cackling at each other about something on their phones. Rolling over from the bed she is not sharing she made an annoying noise. Tony and Rhodey meerkat their heads at the annoyed woman.

“Oops, sorry Pep, you’re trying to sleep.” Tony sheepishly replied. Rhodey from behind subtly hid behind Tony.

“I was but now I am awake. What are you two even laughing about? It is…” She peered at the blue numbers on their hotel clock. Seeing it was 1:53 AM, “Late. So let me see.”

The regret of asking her friends about what was so funny made them laugh in confused worry. It was a man talking over robots who were falling. The sound was low but she can still hear the cursing and annoyance voice acted by the person.

“Rhodey, you fed him didn’t you?” She accused her tone playful. Tony gasped offended as he rolled over to fake whine. Rhodey laughed behind an arm thrown over his face.

“He is not a mogwai, he is a Gremlin, always was and is. Or a Catsnail!” Rhodey through sleep-deprived giggles almost rolled off the bed.

Tony made a scandalized noise while saving his friend from a frontal face plant. “This catsnail done save yo life. You are safe my precious gumdrop.” Tony forcibly rubbed his face against Rhodey’s face laughing through his sleepy state. He was wide awake while driving but now the past two and half days of no sleep finally caught up to him.

The colonel made a noise of despair through nasal exhalation of laughter. “Pepper, Pepper, Miss Potts, help! He is trying to absorb me!” Rhodey cackled more as Tony rubbed his facial hair against his ear and cheek, “Off you evil creature! Back I say!”

“Roll for chance bitch.” Tony cackled through sleepiness latching himself around the colonel who was laughing too much to see through tears.

Pepper stared at the scene, tempted to record for proof that both of them were terrible children that needed all the adult supervision. All of it. But right now, she just laughed into her pillow. Turning over she waved a lazy hand saying that they will be fine.

Exactly 10 seconds when sleep met her at the threshold a loud thump and wheezing laughter erupted from the other bed. Crawling over from her bed to the men's bed, she spotted them both on the other side tangled in limbs laughing and giggling like schoolgirls. Sitting crossed legged Pepper reached for her phone on the charger. Snapped several pictures with the flash on. The first one was the pure genuine joy on the men's faces. Then wide confused eyes from Tony and squinted eyes from Rhodey. Last was them scrambling to grab the photographic blackmail. Pepper laughed glad that Tony seems to forget that he has a handy addition to get those photos from her phone. She laughed more keeping the phone out of reach.

“I am a weak and broken man, Potts,” Rhodey lamented clinging to the sheets, “You do this to an old broken man?” Tony nodded in hurried agreement, tiredly grabbing at nothing but air.

“So weak. Have mercy on us.” The genius bemoaned slumping over the bed.

Pepper snorted hopping over to her bed slipping her phone into her shirt. Both men made a sound akin to shock betrayal. She knew they would never reach into her shirt, they were too gentlemanly, respected her, and frankly very not interested in seeing bare topped.

Tony accidentally seen her half-naked, blinked twice said something firing the assistant and scurried out of the guest room. That was him reaching the 5-day streak of not sleeping. The following day Tony slid her over 10 pairs of new shoes profusely apologizing about seeing her naked. He was tired and got lost on the way to his lab. How he managed that and forgot she spent the night because of the early board meeting and her late night in the office. Rhodey just said she is his friend and see her naked is like seeing his sister naked, 9 ways to wanting to bleach his eyes.

Hearing the said groans, unfair, and cheating Potts, the shuffling noises of fabric and huffy men settling in for bed let Pepper know she would be driving the last 20 minutes to the ports. Here is to hope they don’t get lost.

Potts, Rhodes, and Stark made it across the from Italy to Sicily with little problem. Tony lost a cracker to a bird. Rhodey only got half a donut stolen by another bird. Pepper managed to get stared down by a bird. She stuffed her donut into her purse protecting her purse from flying rats.

From the ferry port of Messenia, they made their way to Tony’s mother’s house. The billionaire took over, taking a scenic route to the little town beyond the city and hustle and bustle. Pepper took pictures with a decent camera she splurged on. Rhodey reading a book. The sounds of Italian and Sicilian music took over most of the sounds of the trip.

Pepper was knotted into kinetic energy of excitement. Rhodey slid out of the car walking up to the back gate greeting a tall man. The older man greets the colonel with a one-arm hug. Small exchanged happened between them in slow Italian. Tony carrying the luggage to the house getting hugged to death by another male speaking big words and Tony responded in kind. A teasing annoyance in her former boss’s voice as the other man pouted wrinkling his nose. A woman around their age as well cleaning her glass talking to Tony in Sicilian with a tease as well.

The small brunette perked up when the two (must be Tony’s siblings) gestured over to her. The businessman made a motion for her to come over. She met up with Rhodes who hefted one of the bags even when he batted away the other male gently with a gentle, _I can do it_.

“Right, everyone, you talked online. I know it has been a while but Mecili and Nesreen this is Pepper Potts.” The introduction was drenched in fond admiration.

Nesreen grinned putting her hand out, “Yes, I remember Anthony. And Pepper, it is so great to meet you in person.”

“I am glad to be meeting you as well. Tony spoke a lot about you two.”

Mecili grinned clasping his hands together, “Well, he also speaks a lot about you too Pepper.”

Tony in all his will tried not to flush at the sharing about how much he talks about his people. Ducking his head, he mumbled out about not talking about people that much.

All three of them (oh god what did he bring unto himself) gave him mischievously telling smiles. It was going to embarrass the fuck out of him. He brought fresh sibling hell on to himself. The three grinned ushering the words that sentence this whole thing as a beautiful and cherished mistake, “Rhodey is his absolute favorite person about.”

Rhodey laughed slinging a free arm around the shortest male here around his shoulder. Said male grumbled out flushing more barely. Grabbing the last of the bag he hurried inside to get away from the gentle teasing. The others followed inside.

To say that night's dinner, after Pepper was shown the few pictures of Baby Tony, Adult Tony in full embarrassed shyness as his cousin Tristen also hid his face in embarrassment, went well, that is an understatement. Lillianna, Nesreen, and Pepper got along like a house on fire, and the fire whirlwind into a fierce fire tornado. Enass adored Pepper, just how she adored Rhodey. The only point of contention that Tony can see with both worlds now full merge under one roof, other than the teasing it was about the Rogues. Tony shared what he did wrong and the things he could have changed. What they (Rogers moreover) did leave a bitter taste in his mouth. That was tied in a bow of issues around a package of problems and nightmares.

Enass simply called the rousing rants that started up from Nesreen and Tristen. Tristen in particular had cruder words that really shouldn’t be said in front of his aunt, mother, and father. Nesreen was not asking why they didn’t take a different approach to the papers than reproach the documents. Yeah, the original documents were taking a piss on what it basically was needing from the heroes. That is why they should have acted as diplomats instead of renegades.

Pepper asked their opinion on Barnes as a whole other bag of cats. Nesreen said that Tony shouldn’t have attack and blew up (He fixed it!) the arm but as a whole, it was also understandable. If someone killed their mother, they would have to kill them. Maria Stark was Tony’s mother for a long time. Rhodes and Pepper agreed with that statement. Lillianna simply spoke that he needs to get treated fairly, a man who gone severe torture and then followed a squad of people around the Eastern side of the world in the name of justice, it would fuck her up more. Tristen shrugged saying as long as he got his shit together long enough to know what the hell he is reading. Mecili motioned he may, like everyone else (Tony was working on it) should find a therapist, talk about their shit and stay off doing big missions. Get the mind in order. Wanda needed grief counseling. Mecili added quickly that was his opinion. The eldest Daw looked to the matron of the siblings.

“Well, we spoke a lot about Barnes, Tony, and I. No one has to like any of them but we should wish the man a healthy recovery.” Enass spoke in her motherly firm voice. Most if not all the people at the table quietly agreed.

Swift as the topic came, it left once more when Azan suggested that the kiddies should go on a road trip down to San Vito Lo Capo. He went down there for his and Melina’s honeymoon. All the younger adults covered their ears begging for no details. Melina laughed with Enass who began to tease the younger generation about wedding anniversaries and date nights.

Nesreen started to slide under the table. Mecili tried to avoid all eye contact by covering his face. Tristen started stuffing napkin in his ears. Lillianna began humming really loud. Tony who done crazy shit most of his life flushed red at the details spewed. Rhodey sipped on his water loudly. Pepper laughed maniacally at the larger than life family while all were flushing heaps of uncomfortable embarrassment.

Dinner ended after a rousing tale about when Azan and Lucius took a trip to a bitch only for Lucius to lose his trunks making his baby sister walked away quickly. Mecili choked on his water when purposeful details were added in for reason. Tony hunched inward on himself trying to burn the imagery from his “innocent” mind.

The younger set of adults all agreed about heading down to San Vito. Explore. Eat. Dance a little. With those plans set, Tony started to talk about finally getting his new car all set for the cruise down the coast. Rhodey was excited, he saw the progress the mechanic put into the vehicle. She was roadworthy alright. The time for all of them to be up was the earliest at 9 AM tomorrow.

Everyone was up before 9 AM but it was to watch Tony lose three times in a row to Rhodey, reclining in the chair as he finished first again a racing game. Tristen laughed at Tony quietly, minding his aunt asleep upstairs. Nesreen chewed on an apple while Mecili tried to tell their big brother about not using shortcuts. The eldest mumbled about back seat drivers. Pepper smiled adjusting the pants and loose shirt and a light jacket for when it turns evening.

Everyone was dress in degrees of comfortable fashion. Tony wearing a low V-Shirt his dark blue tank top hiding his arc reactor tying the outfit with jeans that sat low on his hips, black sneakers sitting by his thigh. Blue sunglasses hugging his head. Rhodey in a white button-up shirt, black sunglasses perched on his head, and blue jeans, and his own sneakers sitting by the couch with the other shoes. Lillianna came down in a dress and boots holding her own jacket and a bag. Tristen dressed almost like Rhodey but he had on a long sleeve shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black jeans. Nesreen, wore a loose fitted shirt, hair up in a ponytail, and pink capris with tennis shoes.

The group took two cars, Tony's bright red car and Tristen's baby blue compact car, the group split off. Rhodey, Pepper, Mecili, and Tony in one. Lillianna, Tristen, and Nesreen in another. The kids, who were with Nesreen partner, wished all of them a good car cruise and gave polite hellos to Pepper. With the kids checked in on the group started their 4 hours trip began.

Whenever Tristen and Tony drove side by side, Rhodey took a selfie of the group. Mecili doing a heart sign, Pepper doing a Jackal sign, and others in the car peace signs.

In the car, Tony surprised them again by playing something in the funk genre. The inventor defended himself that every genre has a good song. Rhodey just snickered when it was September. Tony exclaimed he loathed that song because it got stuck in his head. Tony sent the deadliest glare he can muster making Rhodey bust up laughing to the point where he got a cramp.

The sun rose as the trip continued on. It took longer when they pulled over to take pictures and group photos at the view fronts. One was Tony posing seductively in his car. Hands behind him, back arched, a leg draped off the vehicle lazily. Mecili laughed then climbing on to join his big brother in the impromptu photo shoot. Rhodey grinned when the camera was turned on him as he played tic-tac-toe in the dirt with Lillianna. Lillianna was caught in mid-jump when she beat Rhodey, an MIT graduate. Another photo of Rhodey inside a locked car laughing when Lillianna found out he threw the game. Another photo was taking with boys holding up Pepper like a queen, if Tony stood on his tip-toes there is no need to point it out, Tristen! Then an ominous-looking photo of Tony eyes glowing blue when he was looking at his phone to talk to the bots and FRIDAY. Check-in on the renovation efforts.

After the break, they continued the drive down the coast to San Vito.

In San Vito, the first place they went to was to a small sandwich shop for a late lunch. After having lunch and pit stops to the bathroom. They made their way to the Tonnara Del Secco ruins. They managed to squeeze into a late tour, getting the history about the ruins. Tony was moderately behaving until a tourist began to get obnoxious about the place. The tourist was escorted out by a stern and venom-induced Tony Stark, while the tour guide gave them a grateful thank you. When the rude man and his partner were escorted off, the tour concluded at the small rocky cliff and beach. Most took a walk down to the beach while the group continued to look at the old tuna fishery. Took photos under the archways and enjoyed the coastal breeze.

From the fishery, they made a short way to Monte Monaco. Tristen excitedly talked about the location, while they all began on an easy hiking trail. Pepper took pictures of the animals and landscapes. Rhodey stretched his legs while Tony leaned against him soaking in the fall sun. Lillianna with Pepper and Nesreen took photos then viewed some of the wildlife from a distance.

Pepper felt a little sad, knowing that they really only have about two days left in this beautiful country. She can see why Tony goes so frequently, it terrified her when she realized that she would have to go back to work this coming up Monday. It terrified the efficient woman because she completely forgot about her job. She shared that concern with Rhodey who agreed, it can make you forget when you are relaxed and in something new. When she shared that what she shared with the air force pilot to Tony, all he gave her was a dimmer smile than he had earlier he shared the same concern every time he has to go back.

It was a bittersweet pill Pepper swallowed because if she was offered a trip back out here, she would take it in a heartbeat. She has been to a lot of places but that was all for work. Tony and Rhodey have as well but that was also for work. Something about enjoying the location for what is, no strings attached felt good.

The drive back appeared to be shorter, or they all felt it when the week was going by too fast. Tristen, when they all pulled over to finish their to-go food, mentioned a drive to Etna Park. Of course, they would have to call beforehand to reserves a spot for the Sunset Tour of the Etna. Agreeing to the sunset tour after seeing what the tour had to offer the group agreed to meet up back at Enass’s home.

Pepper saw some cookies left on a plate as Tony and Rhodey, who wheeled up to the kitchen island, grab some. Walking over to the two, she took one for herself. She felt the cookie melt in her mouth as she felt her cheek blush at the noise she made.

Tony grinned biting into a cookie where Rhodey started to pack a small share for Happy and some of the New Avengers. Smart move knowing that Tony would not sure unless he was dying. Smacking the sneaking hand from her half-eaten cookie, the grown man pouted shaking his hand. The red-haired woman smirked finishing off her cookie.

“Rude. Evil. I am your friend Pepper, I need a cookie please.”

Pepper not swayed pointed to the small pile of cookies still on the plate, “There are more.”

“I have to save those for others and uncle Azan. He gave me upset eyes when I ate the last one. I tried to make more but listen to Pep, I can cook but baking I am a fool in.” He put a hand against his heart acting like he was going to faint. Rhodey scoffed a laugh at the antics.

“You can bake, you just hate measuring.” The other science nerd reported to Pepper.

Looking at the honey doe-eyed man, she chuckled, “You don’t measure? Cooking is edible science basically.”

“Nothing explodes though.” Tony retorted.

Rhodey leaned over his wheelchair looking at Pepper in the eyes, “He can bake a good cake and muffins because he can put a lot and separate everything equally or semi equally. Or just eats the batter.”

A finger pointed at the black male with an affronted stare from the man in question, “Cupcakes.”

“They were muffins man.”

“I was looking at a cupcake recipe.”

“And they became muffins.” Rhodey nodded sagely resting a thumb and forefinger under his chin.

Pepper didn’t want to know how he managed to transform a cupcake recipe into a muffin recipe but she believes. Telling both men to get ready for bed for tomorrow they shared goodnights and watch out for sleep demons. Rhodey and Tony respectively.

The second to last day was the day of another coastal drive, earlier around 7 AM. Arriving at the tour presented many fun and breathtaking pictures. Either of Tony staring out at the carters and distance lava. Face caught in profile view, eyes glistening showing the unique gold and browns in his eyes. Pepper took similar pictures of Rhodey and Tony enjoying the view, in the middle of a conversation. Mecili and Tony doing bunny ears to each other. Pepper and Lillianna get a surprise picture taken when they are jumping away from a spider. Nesreen doing a heart around the sun in another picture. A group photo takes with the help of another tourist. Tony arms around Mecili and Rhodey all three grinning. Pepper on her knees grinning. Nesreen smiling leaning on Mecili shoulders. Tristen and Lillianna crouching along with Pepper. Tristen doing a double peace sign and Lillianna with her chin resting in her hands.

The photos were exchanged, shared with each other by the end of the tour.

Pepper hugged all of them giving them a guarantee she would come back when she can. The CEO even gave Lillianna her phone number along with the others. To check up with each other and keep everyone in the loop. She didn’t say anything when Tony gave his siblings and cousins longer hugs. Mecili pulled back rubbing one of his eyes clear of tears. Jokingly blaming Tony for being all mushy. Tony returned the joke by blaming him for being mushier. Nesreen told her big brother to be safe and call when he can. He told her to do the same giving her a tight hug as well.

Pepper didn’t snap a picture of this, it wasn’t a goodbye but a see you soon. She can tell, this is a family affair only. It warmed her when she realized he let her in on this. Rubbing her eyes, she jumped when noticing Rhodey’s hand on her forearm, giving a comforting squeeze. Smiling back she released an earth-shattering breath. She wondered if Happy knew Tony made him one of the family.

The night finished off with the three of them and Enass watching a musical, eating soup, and having taffe (Tony and Rhodey were drinking Cofea). All worked together to get the dishes cleaned. Curled up on the couch to watch another movie. Tony singing under his breath to the lines. Rhodey half asleep in the recliner. Pepper on the other side of Tony curled up in a decorative quilt. Tony laid on his mother’s lap as she combed through his hair humming a lullaby.

“My sweet flare.”

Pepper perked up at the nickname, she heard Tony mentioned how he sometimes felt like a flare running low, going dim and other days he felt bright and ready to lead. “Flare?”

Enass smiled at her even with the blush on her cheeks, she gave off a brilliant warmth, “Yes. The light to my darkness. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant with Tony. First child. Getting pregnant by Howard Stark put the fear of any god or entity into me. Then when I got back home, I realized that he is my guiding path on what I need to do. I needed to be his mother, teacher, father, friend, and listener. He taught me to share my love, to be open-minded, wiser, braver, and to live. He was so bright, radiant really. Even when others try to snuff him out, he sparks back up. Like a never-ending Flare. I saw his protectiveness, love, kindness, and generosity even when he was young. Helped anywhere he can even for a 2-year-old.” The older woman sniffed pressing a gentle kiss to the sleeping man's temple. “He grew to be a wonderful man.”

Pepper smiled getting a tender moment from the woman. She got it, she seen it firsthand. As aloof as he can, cold he acts towards others, he is a sweet man under it all. She got it. She sees it. “Thank you… for helping him.”

The botanist smiled more at her shifting little by little as to not wake up her son. Pulling the cover further up to his shoulder she squeezed Pepper's hand, “Thank you for helping him as well Pepper.”

The SI CEO swallowed down the amount of emotional whiplash she got from the thank you. Bidding Miss Daw goodnight and getting asleep well.

Twenty minutes passed when Pepper stood to make her own way to the guest room set up for her. Playing another movie, walking through to the stairs that Enass has taken the woman stopped and turned to the sleeping men. Lips pulling into a sleepy smile she gave them a whispered sleep tight.


	3. Chapter 3-Back Home and Count Down

Tony woke up with a nearly full night of rest, till a quick nightmare about screaming voice and metal banging against metal had woken him up to a bouncing Netflix logo. Seeing his Rhodey bear cooking in the kitchen, with the smell of cookies baking. Bags packed for the later drive back to the ferry up to Rome and back home.

He missed his robo kids and his mentees, but he doesn’t miss everything else. How can he when he gets a ping through extremis about news and articles that the Rogues signed the amended accords and coming back home? The renovations were done. The bullet train from the three properties was in the testing phases from Compound to Tower and back again. That would be completed a little after the assholes moved back home. They would be back around December, a couple of days before New Year's Eve but several days after the 16th. Barnes should be removed of those pesky kill words and Tony gets to figure out if the Rogues actually stole his file. Bastards.

Chewing on his toast and smoothie, the inventor and genius methodically went through deleting photos of them taken from other people, double-checking every single website with photos and tabloids. Next year, 2017 is going to be the longest adjustment period of his life. First, though he actually has to get back home to force ‘I give a fuck’ face. Basically, four months if including this month and December. He slid the notifications to Rhodey who nodded through his cup of cofea. Pepper concerned written all over her body when her big brilliant brain started guessing what he showed Rhodey.

Enass gave him another small care package. She gave Rhodey a kiss on the cheek, Tony was given a kiss on the crown on his head, and Pepper a kiss on her cheek. Tony watched his two friends get the car ready (not his car, that stays here) he turned to his momma.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I… yes and no. I don’t know.” He gripped the care package in both hands. “Worried. I expressed it to Rhodey, but knowing they are really coming back makes my skin itch and back hurt. I can forgive Barnes but I don’t know if I can forgive them or at least trust them. Forgive and never forget you know. But… I might… you know.” He shrugged finger tapping on the container holding the cookies.

“You might have to play nice in front of the crowd. I understand or at least see the concern. I had to play nice with Howard for Maria's sake.”

Tony snorted, tickled at the thought of his mom biting her tongue for his aunt's love life. “So… how did you do it?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“I can’t say you want the world to be happy but to know their heroes can work together. I would think about that. If anything, Antonio,” Tony looked up at her the intelligent ambers, “you never have to let them get close. You never have to let them in. You don’t have to force your walls down, honey.” She pushed back an unruly curl from his forehead. “If you do, never forget.”

He nodded smiling a small smile, licking his dry lips, “Yeah… heh Honeybear said something like that. I will just hope things going… eh.”

Enass laughed gently hugging her son again telling him _Eh_ was probably a good bar to meet. Wishing her little flare and his friends a safe journey back home.

They were going back to reality, be adults in an adult world, making big decisions. Dealing with hard obstacles and barriers. Tony knows that he has demons he will be facing when entering that house again, seeing people who may all hate his fucking guts, and have to be cordial in a public setting. If they somehow talk again and become close, he was not going to give them even an inch. They get like 00.001 millimeters to run with. No, he was not going to let them in easily like last time. No, he was not going to show fear, weakness, or hell even his heart to them. They are going to get Anthony Edward Stark, housemate and coworker. If they get somewhere close to friendship… they are on thin ice. He will figure out how to get closure soon or never.

At least he is able to spend 6 days out of the month at home.

Seeing a ping from the young bright smart princess Shuri about the arm finished and thanks for sending schematics. He sent her a don’t mention it seriously.

Countdown mode is set in his phone and calendar for Rogers and his gang to return.


End file.
